


征服者

by baysian



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们是冲着Q来的。邦德挡了他们的道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	征服者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conquistador](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602148) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



那颗手榴弹是在一个周四从他们起居室的窗口飞进来的。  
手榴弹滑过瓷砖，发出了 _叮叮当当_ 的声音。Q以为是邦德掉了什么东西，啤酒瓶盖，要么就是公寓钥匙。当时Q正是到处搜寻着电视遥控器，他掀开沙发坐垫四处翻找，那该死的玩意果然就在正中间。  
邦德猛地用自己的身体将Q撞到了沙发后面。  
“我没想到你 _这么_ 想换台。”Q说道，紧接着，那颗手榴弹炸开了。  
Q觉得自己全身的骨头都要跟着爆炸了。他身下的地板颤动着。屋子里突然烟雾弥漫，火光冲天。邦德半边身子趴在他身上，一边手肘费力地撑在Q的臀上，另一只手早在沙发下摸索起来。他果然在那儿偷偷藏了把手枪，Q想着。果然。然后他把头扭向一边，停不下来似的咳起来。  
邦德从他身上离开，站起身来。“呆在这儿，我出去看一下。”  
“等等。”Q说道。  
但邦德已经蹑手蹑脚的溜了。这天杀的混账。  
Q从沙发后面窥视着四周。他的半边起居室正燃着大火。他认出了自己的电视遥控器——被掀到了咖啡桌底下。附近似乎没有人能朝他开枪，所以他朝着离卧室最近的扶手椅爬了过去，然后自个儿爬进了卧室。  
他的笔记本电脑正可怜兮兮的摆在床上。他劈手抓过来，啪的一声合上，把它夹在自己的胳膊下。  
邦德出现在门口。“你他妈的在那儿干什么？我告诉过你呆着别动！”  
“我得去拿我的——”  
“我们得出去，”邦德说道。他看起来像是从碳堆里出来似的，渡了一层黑边。仿佛某种奇怪的恶魔。有那么一刻，Q整个人都移不开眼了。“警察肯定几分钟之内就会到。”  
“但是你的东西都在这儿，”Q反对道。  
“没时间了。”邦德抓着他的手腕，决然的拽走了他。“回头再说吧。”  
他们穿过起居室急急忙忙向外冲去。风将火焰从窗户抽出，但是它们很快又夹带着大量黑烟窜了回来，噼噼啪啪，嘶嘶作响。Q觉得自己的皮肤都快要发脆到从身上脱落下来了。厨房里的火警铃声哀鸣不休。  
Q最后看了一眼这个地方——他从一个老室友那儿偷来的DVD储藏柜，他自己设计的声音系统，铜质台灯，墙上他引以为傲的现代艺术品，电视机，广播，他收藏在玻璃陈列柜里那么多的施华洛世奇，Q唯一乐意看到被烧的东西是邦德挑的厚地毯，那玩意太 _难看_ 了。  
邦德把俩人从窗口塞出去的时候，Q说，“那些窗帘都他妈还是新的。”

\---

Q再次醒来的时候，已经身在酒店房间里了。  
邦德坐在双人床旁的椅子上，半弓着背。一手稳稳拿着枪，并未抬眼看过来。房里灯光晦暗不明，电子钟上闪烁着时间：凌晨三点。  
“你睡着的时候M来过电话。”邦德说道。  
Q仍然睡意惺忪。眼睛发酸，头疼欲裂。以至于他睁开眼睛的时候不得不眨了好几下才看得清东西。他的喉咙深处异常干渴。邦德在一旁看着Q慢慢辨清方位，而在这个过程中，他始终面无表情。  
“他想知道什么？”终于，Q开口问道。  
“和往常一样。我们在哪儿，是否会露面，眼下形势如何。”  
“那你怎么回复他的？”  
邦德没说话。  
Q推开被单。“我的笔记本电脑呢？”  
“在你昨晚放的地方。”邦德说道。接着他意识到关于昨晚，Q根本不记得多少。“在桌上，你的喉咙怎么样了？你吸入了不少烟。”  
“死不了。”Q说道。“你睡了没有？”  
“一小会儿。”  
Q能想象得出邦德所谓的睡着——手脚痉挛，紧张不安，一听见声音就立刻清醒过来，比如从糟糕的楼上传来的隆隆声，或者从门外传来的脚步声。  
此刻在詹姆斯邦德身上，仿佛出现了某种令人惧怕的切换开关。他的眼睛在白日里通常是蓝的，颜色略深。而现在他绷紧了双臂。这不是两天前军需处里的那个男人，站在Q的办公桌旁边，态度半是傲慢半是纵容的看着Q向自己展示如何操作他的新枪。这是一个满身杀戮的男人，你只要看他一眼就会立刻明白过来。

“詹姆斯，”Q说道。“我觉得你在思忖着干点蠢事……”  
邦德将枪换到了左手，指甲在枪管上刮出声音来。“你被人盯上了。”  
“别这么紧张。”Q说道。  
“没人会因为好玩而往别人家里扔手榴弹。”邦德说道。  
Q叹了口气。不幸的是，邦德说的有道理。“我的意思是，情况没那么危急。他们是扔了颗手榴弹进来，但他们完全可以做更多更直接有效的事情却没有——举个例子，朝我来一枪。”  
邦德握住了枪的指关节发白。  
“拜托别把枪弄坏了。”Q不假思索道。“不管怎么说，我还没死。这件事告诉我们……”  
“这只是个警告。”邦德道。  
“没错。”Q说。  
邦德再次沉默了。  
Q让邦德独自沉思了一会儿，而后他觉得自己不喜欢这样的邦德——这太像邦德最初的模样，遥不可及、自我惩戒；还仿佛浑身覆盖钢铁，竖立着倒刺的铁丝。没那么有血有肉，不像个活人。  
Q道，“实际上我比较可惜那些窗帘。那可是纯手工，荷兰制的。为了它们我还该死的费了老大的劲儿才走海运弄到手。”  
“那些窗帘是我见过的最恶心的东西。”邦德说道。  
“你买那块地毯给我的时候就已经失去说这话的权利了。”Q说道。  
邦德叹了口气。“我已经为那块地毯道过歉了。”  
“那你干嘛不过来，”Q说道，解开了自己衬衣上的扣子。“再更彻底的，好好向我道个歉？”  
邦德的嘴抿成了一条线。他努力试着不要露出微笑。晦暗的神色从他眼中褪去。这一招就是Q偶尔会出的那张牌，因为百试不爽。  
“你真是无可救药。”过了片刻，邦德说道。  
“是啊。”Q道。他早就明白这一点。“我确实无药可救。”

\---

重点在于，Q根本就没那么牵肠挂肚。  
关于是谁朝他扔了手榴弹这件事，他心里相当清楚。他每时每刻都有好几个背着MI6雷达运行的项目，就连M也不知情。时不时的，一旦其中一个走错一步，就会有人暴跳如雷的冲进他的公寓里，企图要他性命。  
真正的问题在于Q实在太过于好奇。他总是多管根本不该靠近的闲事。好奇心能杀死猫，但是Q还活蹦乱跳着，所以他就继续这么干。到目前为止，还没有什么能治好他这个毛病。邦德第一次把他从衬衫里剥出来的时候曾经惊讶的发现了一块弹疤。简单的凹痕陷在Q右边臀部的上方。但惊讶的事情不仅仅如此。Q总是被多半会不得善终的事情吸引过去；要不然他也不会干谍报这一行了。MI6的历史上，还没有一个军需官能干干净净的离开。  
而和一个00级的特工上床，也只是Q人生中那份长长的馊主意清单上的另一项条目而已。  
虽然他会辩护说，要阻止自己不和邦德上床实在太困难了。 对于Q而言，这并不是独一无二的现象。打开邦德的档案，你会发现一张纠缠不清的大网。相比较而言，快刀斩乱麻似乎就是小菜一碟。詹姆斯邦德不是那种做事半途而废的人。每当你与他共处一室时，每当你看向他的眼睛时，每当你和他说话的时候，你都会意识到这一点。  
为詹姆斯邦德沦陷，只是迟早的事。  
Q如同身在地震之中。这种感觉如此剧烈，就像一整座堡垒被连根拔起，摧枯拉朽：机关枪与迫击炮近距离射击，硝烟弥漫，整个平民区都被夷为平地。  
而现在，不论邦德何时走进房间，Q总会觉得心漏跳一拍。无论邦德的声音何时通过通讯线路传来，Q的血液都会随之沸腾。对此他无能为力。Q越无望便益发无助。只要邦德在他身边，其余的世界都会黯淡下来褪去色彩，叫Q无力聚焦视线。  
Q脚下那块寸土早已为邦德所征服。  
就此而言，Q已是久经沙场。一颗起居室里的手榴弹实在不值一提。

\---

“你对这次事件相当冷静嘛。”邦德说道。眼角的余光瞟着Q。  
Q扯出一边耳朵里的耳机。“抱歉，你说什么？”  
“我说，”接着邦德道，“算了。你在干什么？”  
“我正努力联系上某个香港的军火商。”Q说道。  
“哦。”邦德道。没再接着问下去。“也就是说我们要去香港了，对吗？”  
Q点了点头。又输入了一行代码。他盯着屏幕，上面仿佛闪现着过往：一架飞机穿过苍穹，在身后留下了一道明亮的云痕，就像一道闪烁的信号。  
旧日的恐惧深深陷入Q的胃中，撕咬着自己。而他选择无视。  
“你刚才闯了红灯。”Q说道。

\---

他们分别到达酒店登记入住了不同的房间，以免引起注意。  
Q还没从飞行产生的神经紧张中缓过来。他全身的神经都在隐隐作痛。除了一头栽到床上睡到世界末日之外，他什么都不想干。但邦德紧跟着他进了房间。  
“接下来你就呆在这里。”邦德说道。“我们按老派的办法来。你就呆在这儿，跟地图相机代码什么的一起。”又是那个令人熟悉的，不容置喙的邦德式训导。“外面交给我应付。”  
“这样没用的，邦德。”Q说道。“他们要的是 _我_ 。”  
“你要是出去了，他们会直接来抓你。”  
“别这么夸张。”Q说道。  
“瞧瞧你，”邦德道。“才六小时的飞行就一副精疲力竭的样子。我是绝对不会让你走出这个房间的。你根本不明白你在做什么。”  
Q一只手搓了搓脸。“我早就告诉过你，坐飞机对我来说不容易。”  
“努力生存下去更难。”邦德道。  
Q坐下来。他正用尽力气不要炸毛，但有邦德在，要控制住自己不发火太他妈难了。  
“这事儿跟你没关系，”最后，Q说道。“那颗手榴弹是冲着我来的，给他们的信息是我发出去的，那场会议也是我安排的。他们要见的人是 _我_ 。如果他们想让我死，我向你保证我早就死透了。你一现身就会卷入其中，而这完全没有必要。”  
“我早就入局了。”邦德道。  
“这样不行，”Q道。“这是我的战争，我不需要为我冲锋陷阵。”  
“你连开枪都不会。”邦德道。  
Q抓着邦德的手腕，拉低他与之平视。一只手穿过邦德的衬衣滑进他的夹克外套底下。Q从他的肩挂式枪套里掏出了那支瓦尔特冲锋枪，整个动作行云流水一气呵成。他弹出弹匣稍作检查，又拍了回去。然后轻轻弹开了保险栓。  
“别傻了。”Q道，把枪工工整整放到桌子上。“我知道怎么开枪。”  
邦德注视着他。  
“我不是个神枪手，”Q道。“但我关键时刻总还是能射中的。我不会设计自己都没法亲手测试的东西，事关职业道德。”  
“你会寡不敌众的。”邦德说。  
“哦，那我会有计划的部署一些炸弹以防止这种情况发生。”Q说道。  
邦德坐直身体，叹了口气。抬手拂去Q头发上的东西：这动作也是自然而然的。  
“我不是小孩子，”Q说道。“所以别像易碎物品似的看着我，我真的不是。”  
“那我跟你一起去。”  
“你当然得跟我一起去。”Q说道。隔壁的邻居打开了电视，墙壁过滤了传过来的声音，播音员的声音闷闷沉沉，不带感情。“你知道，是我付了你的机票钱。所以你肯定得派上点用场。”  
“我会的。”邦德静静地低声道。“如果你想要的就是这样。”  
他的手自Q的头发上一路下滑到他的肩膀。拇指擦过锁骨。  
Q的身体里有什么东西颤抖着。他转过头，一口咬在邦德的手腕内侧。然后抬眼看去，确认邦德仍然注视着他，接着舌头转了一圈，舔了回去。

\---

当然，整件事很快就鸡飞狗跳了。  
Q和主事人进行了亲切友好的会谈，两人针锋相对互不相让。你再继续破坏我们的航运我就把这一部分从你身上砍下来，你再敢朝我丢手榴弹我就把你的银行账户这样那样。直到有人没经过大脑思考，将一颗子弹直直打进了Q的大腿。  
主事人朝着Q倒下的地方俯下身去。他叫吴，是个身宽体胖的大块头。  
在他开始絮叨一大长串裹脚布似的独白之前，Q打断了他，“你真的，真的不该那样做。”说完他拨动了口袋里的开关。  
结果，开枪打死了吴的却是邦德。在那个时候，因为血液流失，Q的眼前开始模糊不清。但由于扣动扳机的人不是自己，Q仍然费劲的表示非常不爽。  
在屋顶塌下来的前一刻，他被扛了出去。  
“你就是个笨蛋，别指望我会再听你的话。”邦德说。  
Q埋在邦德的衬衣里微笑起来。“我还活着，对不对？”  
接着他失去了知觉。

\---

事实上，作为一个军需官，Q太年轻了。而这个年龄问题，一直贯穿于他整个童年。  
他不该那么早就开始摆弄电脑；不该那么早就学习大学微积分；更不该那么早进入大学；那么早成为孤儿。  
他太年轻了，Q想着，他不该这么早进入谍报这一行；不该这么早挨这一枪。  
他太年轻了，不该与詹姆斯邦德搭档。  
他真的太年轻了，他配不上他。

\---

Q在医院里醒来的时候，有种似曾相识的感觉。邦德就坐在床旁边的一张椅子上。  
邦德睡着了。和别人不同的是，即使是现在，他也无法放松。他看起来就好像要去追捕某个特殊的梦境，正聚精会神的，把它推搡进什么别的东西里去。

有那么一刻，Q很好奇。如果他梦到了个女人——那又会是那张千丝万缕的大网上的哪一根线呢？Vesper？——又或者，在他的梦里，也许他梦见的并不是任何一张明晰的脸孔，而只是一阵沙沙低语，轻轻触碰到他的臂膀，如一缕魂魄，或一丝幽香。  
琢磨詹姆斯邦德到底 _想要_ 什么，这个问题在无数个夜晚叫Q辗转反侧，夜不成眠。  
Q可以直接问他，但他也不确定邦德本人是否知道答案。  
邦德缓缓地眨眨眼，醒了过来：“Q。”  
“你受伤了，007，”Q说道。他朝着邦德藏在衬衣底下若隐若现的绷带点了点头。  
“子弹擦伤罢了。”邦德道。“恐怕你挺过来了。你差点丢了一条腿。”  
“关键词是差点，”Q说道。有个护士走进来，手忙脚乱的检查他的体温，又调整了他点滴的速度。“我大概就是运气好吧，先是一颗手榴弹，再中了狙击手一枪。现在还能大难不死。”  
“我不许你再有下一次。”邦德道。  
“有没有人要杀我，恐怕不是你能决定得了的，007。”Q说道。  
“你说的不错。我是不能做主，但是下一次再发生这种事，你给我在酒店房间里老实呆着。”  
“邦德——”  
“这不是你的世界，”邦德打了断他。“这不是你所熟悉的那个世界。你以为会开枪就够了，但事实并非如此。你得有直觉和本能，还得明白规则。在你的世界里，人在开枪之前会先经过深思熟虑；但在我这儿，根本没人会在开枪前后思考。这不是所有人都能进入的领域。”邦德靠了过来，将Q紧紧摁在床上，蓝色的眼睛凝视着他。“……在这里，只有一部分特殊的人才能存活，你不是这种人，Q。但你也不必成为这种人”  
“你没必要非得这么努力护着我，”Q说道。“祸是我闯的，我得负责收拾。”  
“那你也不必非得全都自己一个人来，”邦德说道。“下一次，坚持做好你擅长的事情就行了。开枪和爆破这些事情交给我处理。”  
Q在邦德身下躺了一会儿。在吗啡的帮助下，他只能隐隐感觉到腿上的伤痛——没戴眼镜他甚至无法分辨出天花板的形状，腿上沉闷的阵痛似乎是从那模糊交错的层面中传来。  
从窗口照进来的灯光晃得他双眼发疼。  
“你就是想当一次能按爆破按钮的人，”最终，Q低声抱怨道。  
“我只是不想你死。”邦德的声音听不出感情。“下一任军需官甚至有可能比你更小，更混蛋。虽然这会儿很难想象那个场景。”  
“最开始要搞在一起的人又不是我。”Q说道。  
“是啊，”邦德说道。折起了Q床单的边缘。“你才是聪明人么，你说的。”

\---

“教我怎么开枪。”Q说道。  
此时在邦德的公寓中，时间已经过去了一阵子，没准有好几个月。邦德刚从婆罗洲回来，结束了一个不怎么圆满的任务。他身上遍布淤青；Q的吻落邦德肩上的其中一处淤青上，心里明白，明天这一块就会由青变蓝，再变成紫色。  
“我以为你会开枪。”邦德说道，声音透着疲惫。  
Q从枕头下面掏出一把枪。“教我怎么才能像你一样开枪。”  
“不行。”  
“那我就继续问下去。”Q淡然道。“你知道我有多固执。不达目的誓不罢休。我想要学，教我开枪。”  
“这是你以为你想要学的。我了解你。”  
Q扬起一边眉毛，抱起胳膊。“难道我不了解？”  
“你不必非得一直努力证明你自己，”邦德说道。一只手探入Q的睡衣衬衫里，将他拽回到床上。“现在，好好睡觉。”  
“我只是觉得，有时候我得为你而战。”Q说道。  
“哦，别这么想。”邦德说道。声音里早已透着浓浓的睡意；Q能感觉得到邦德的呼吸，柔柔吹拂在他脸上。“你不必一直努力征服我，Q。我早就是你的了。”

END


End file.
